


From Red hots to White shines

by Chu2002



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adorable Wooyoung, Baby demon Wooyoung, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Demon Jung Wooyoung, Guardian angel Seonghwa, M/M, Seongwa have a week spot for Wooyoung, Top Choi San, Top Kang Yeosang, Top Park Seonghwa, Wisdom angel yeosang, Worrior angel San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu2002/pseuds/Chu2002
Summary: Wooyoung was pushing, pulling and thrashing hard. Breathing heavily and eyes shaking with fear, after all it's not everyday he had three angels cornering him in his own home, in hell, manhandling him and forcing him to come with them, more like fly up, to the heaven.Or, the one in which young baby demon Wooyoung who hasn't even grown his horns and wing and pointy tail was out in search of some trouble in hell, when the next thing he knows he is fighting three Angles who are literally trying to kidnap him to heaven.A/n: just to make it clear wooyoung is not exactly a kid he is an adult. It's just his lifetime as a demon is very young as in he had been recently turned into a demon.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	From Red hots to White shines

When wooyoung wished for some entertainment in his day today he was NOT wishing for things to turn in the way they are right now. With him trying to somehow run away from these not so angelic Angles. Seriously angels were supposed to be the calm and peaceful ones why the heck are these three coming at him like some warriors in battle field. 

He was literally minding his own business, he didn't even knew that these three sneaky shits were following him, all this time when he crossed the lava river and fire forest. One second he was playing with wicked wisps and the next he on the hot ground with a bright light burning his eyes and a heavy weight pushing his body down against his will.

And after half an hour of fighting and running and escaping here he was getting hunted by three angels who are dead set on having him. Fuck his life.

"There is no point in hiding, we can sense you in case you forgot or maybe you are just too young to even know that little demon" one of them mocked followed by snickers from other.

"See, you are one and we are three on top of that you are very young your powers are not even manifested yet, you dont stand a chance. Come out while we are asking nicely, you don't wanna see an angry angel now do you little one." This one had a deeper voice he was asking too.

"Choi San, you have to be the dumbest angel if you think threats are gonna bring him out, you literally crashed him and slammed him on the ground. He is NOT going to come out if you keep on treating him like a wild monster." Another voice came.

The voice spoke again much much softer this time "hey poppet, I'm sorry if this bull here scared you, we didn't mean to hurt you or scare you. We are just here to take you to heaven." 

Take him to what now?? Oh no! Oh hell no!!

Wooyoung was a demon, a dweller of hell, wicked being. Why the hell would they take him to heaven? Have Angel's finally lost their brains from the brightness higher up. That must be it.

"I know you are confused." No he not.  
"And I also know you are scared" no he's or scared ( maybe a little, but the angels cannot know that).

"And I apologise to you for crashing at you like that, but you need to understand Wooyoung, it was a mistake and you my dear heart belong in heaven with us three." The deep voice ended with an exited tone. Now they know his name!! What is even happening here??

"Stop wasting time hyung, cant you both see this one is a scaredy cat, he won't come out by himself." The annoying voice said.

"San!! Dont be mean Wooyoung is a good soul, he will listen to me" the other voice said.

"He won't he is scared, scaredy cat!"

"He will, and he is not one."

"Scaredy cat scaredy cat wooyoung is a scaredy cat!"

Okay now wooyoung had had enough he was not going to let a random angel insult him like this. He had some self respect and he is going to protect it.

"I'm not a scared cat, you dumb stupid idiot angel." And just like that Jung Wooyoung had ascended in all his glory right out of his hideout and infront of the group of three, completely ignorant to the fact that he just ratted out himself.

There was a moment of silence then two quick smiles and one haughty smirk. And Wooyoung's shoulders sagged gloomily, face contoured into what looked like sad and pouty, a mirror image of a kicked puppy. 

The angels sighed but when there tiny crystals dripping down followed by soft very soft sniffs, all three rushed to the boy's aid, smiles and all falling into a concerned frowns.

"Please don't hurt me" the little demons requested softly in between his cries and needless to say all the other three melted at the innocent demand.

"Hey darling, none of us are here to hurt you, See san it's all your fault look!!, you scared him. Poor you come here." The one who goes by Hyung had said and engulfed Wooyoung in a gentle but firm hug enveloping his whole with big white wing coming around Wooyoung in a protective way. Somehow Woououng didn't detested it.

" Hey I'm sorry okay I just thought a little intimidation would get the job done early. I'm sorry, little demon you're not a scaredy cat." At that Wooyoung stopped crying and looked up. And was met with three warm and welcoming expressions.

"Hi, there I'm Yeosang. And you must understand poppet. This place is not for you and you belong in heaven sweetheart. Come with us, I promise you no pain or hurt will come to you." Said the other angel, and offered a hand. 

Wooyoung thought about it he had already seen hell. It was good but he was always curious of how was heaven, and now he a chance. And except for that one angel with spear, all was good. So why not??

"Are the clouds really like cotton candy?" And three amused laughs were all he heard before he was skillfully cradled in the arms of Yeosang(?) And lifted to the higher skies slowly the red hot was turning into the bright white shines.

And Wooyoung didn't mind, Instead 

He took a power nap :))

**Author's Note:**

> ..............................hello, it's my first time on ao3 please be gentle. Also idk when I'll post the next chapter but please do look forward to it.  
> Thank you so for reading,  
> Have a nice day.  
> ☀️☂️


End file.
